mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blank Flanks Forever
thumb|300px Blank Flanks Forever — szósta piosenka w siódmym sezonie. Pojawia się w odcinku "Znaczki i pasje". Śpiewa ją Rumble, aby przekonać inne źrebaki, że lepiej pozostać gładkim boczkiem (nie otrzymać znaczka). Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Rumble ::„Znaczek – świetna rzecz”, aha! ::Idź precz! ::Czy coś ci daje, trudno rzec ::Bo gdy zjawi ci się znaczek tu ::To, co lubisz, zniknie gdzieś i już! :Kettle Corn: To koniec malowania? :Skeedaddle: Koniec z haiku? :Sweetie Belle: Rumble, dość! To nieprawda! :Rumble ::Masz do węży niezły dryg ::Trudno! ::Pyszne torty pieczesz w mig ::Co zrobić? ::Tyle rzeczy świetnych jest ::Każdy hobby ma ::Ale nagle inaczej grasz ::Kiedy znaczek własny masz ::Gdy bok masz gładki ::Nie wmówią ci nic, bo ty już swoje wiesz ::Gdy bok masz gładki ::Robisz to, co tylko chcesz ::Zbierajcie się i posłuchajcie ::Nieważne znaczki, spokój dajcie ::W końcu więc głową swą rusz ::Kto wolny chce być, niech ma czysty bok i już! :Scootaloo: Znaczki nie muszą cię ograniczać. :Apple Bloom: Pokazują tylko, co umiesz robić. :Pipsqueak: Ale… jeżeli ja nic nie umiem? Te znaczki są takie dziwne! :Obozowicze ::Twój bok ::Twój bok ::Twój bok ::Twój bok :Rumble ::Gdy ci talentu, mówisz, brak :Obozowicze: Tak, no właśnie! :Rumble ::To miej gładki swój bok, o tak! ::I pozostań sobą tak jak ja ::I nagle wszystko świetnie gra ::Posłuchaj po prostu mnie ::I nie rób już więcej sobie źle :i obozowicze ::Gdy bok… :Rumble ::…masz gładki ::Nie wmówią ci nic, bo ty już swoje wiesz :i obozowicze ::Gdy bok… :Rumble ::…masz gładki ::Robisz to, co tylko chcesz ::Zbierajcie się i posłuchajcie :i obozowicze ::Nieważne znaczki… :Rumble ::…spokój dajcie ::W końcu więc głową swą rusz ::Kto wolny chce być, niech ma czysty bok i już! :Rumble: Tak jest, gładkie boki! Macie być z siebie dumni! Nikt wam przecież nie będzie mówił, co możecie robić, a czego nie! Twój bok na zawsze! :Obozowicze ::Twój bok i koniec! ::Twój bok na zawsze już gładki! ::Twój bok i koniec! ::Twój bok na zawsze już gładki! ::Twój bok i koniec! ::Twój bok na zawsze już gładki! :i obozowicze ::Twój bok! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Rumble ::"Cutie marks are great", they say ::Pfft, yeah, right! ::They make you special in your way ::But that special mark that's just for you ::Will erase the stuff you like... to do :Kettle Corn: So, no more painting? :Skeedaddle: No more haiku? :Sweetie Belle: Rumble, stop! That's just not true! :Rumble ::So you're good at charming snakes ::Too bad! ::Or you bake delicious cakes ::Oh, well! ::Maybe there are lots of things ::That you like to do ::Well, your options get pretty stark ::Once you got that cutie mark ::Blank flanks are better ::Nopony to tell you who you have to be ::Blank flanks are better ::Keep your spirit soarin' free ::So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' ::Don't need no mark, so why keep tryin'? ::If you like just bein' you ::Then keepin' that blank flank blank ::Is the thing to do :Scootaloo: Cutie marks don't limit you. :Apple Bloom: They only show you what you can do. :Pipsqueak: But... what if you can't do a thing? These cutie marks are frustrating! :Obozowicze ::Blank flanks ::Blank flanks ::Blank flanks ::Blank flanks :Rumble ::You say there's nothin' you can do? :Obozowicze: Yeah, exactly! :Rumble ::A blank flank is the way for you ::It's no work to just be who you are ::No hunt to be some cutie star ::You're perfect just being you ::Don't bother with what you cannot do :i obozowicze ::Blank flanks! :Rumble ::...are better ::Nopony to tell you who you have to be :i obozowicze ::Blank flanks! :Rumble ::...are better ::Keep your spirit soarin' free ::So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' :i obozowicze ::Don't need no mark... :Rumble ::...so why keep tryin'? ::If you like just bein' you ::Then keepin' that blank flank blank ::Is the thing to do! :Rumble: That's it, blank flanks! Be proud of who you are! You don't need some phony pony telling you you're just one thing! Blank flanks forever! :Obozowicze ::Blank flanks forever! ::Blank flanks forever and ever! ::Blank flanks forever! ::Blank flanks forever and ever! ::Blank flanks forever! ::Blank flanks forever and ever! :i obozowicze ::Blank flanks! Ciekawostki * Vincent Tong, aktor dubbingujący Rumble'a, użyczał głosu wielu bohaterom serialu: Księciu Bluebloodowi, Joemu, Garble'owi, Feather Bangsowi (w tym śpiew w "Battle for Sugar Belle"), Flash Sentry'owi i innym postaciom tła. Jest również odpowiedzialny za śpiew Pop Fly'a w utworze "Last Year I Got Coal for Christmas". en: Blank Flanks Forever Kategoria:Piosenki z 7 sezonu